Starfire’s Submission
Starfire’s Submission The Auction The monarchy of Tameran had fallen, and with it the Royal Family was now at the mercy of the people. The king’s daughter, Starfire was a beautiful young woman who had committed no acts considered treasonous by the new government, but was still seen as monarch scum, so many were split on the topic of her punishment. Some wished for her to be publicly executed along with the rest of her family while some wished for her release. After some debate, a solution was finally reached. Starfire, the attractive final princess of a Tameran would be auctioned off as a slave to the highest bidder. Not only would this please those who wished for the princess to remain alive, but it also provided some much needed new funds for the new government. Starfire knew about the executions and at the time was sobbing bitter tears in her cold prison cell. Were she in better spirits, she may have chuckled at the irony of the cold, alien prison walls which once housed the enemies of the monarchy now holding the last member of the royal family instead. Her juxtaposition from princess to prisoner in the past month had been heart wrenching to experience. She missed her lavish bedrooms and decadent hallways, but was now forced into a cell barely large enough to support her. Starfire’s bitter emotional moment was interrupted by her guard, Bozis, who tossed in the skimpiest bikini Starfire had ever laid eyes upon, along with a message. “Yew won’t be executed with the rest I hear,” he spoke in a surprisingly excited tone. “Yet gonna be sold as a slave to the highest biddeh in a few weeks.” Starfire’s situation was already impossibly bleak, but this was far too much to handle. Her mind screamed with anguish in the realization that whoever her purchasers were, they would likely want one of two things, her dead body or her living body. They would either murder her for being part of the royal family or she would become a sex slave to some disgusting alien for the rest of her life. She nearly threw up recalling the hideous visages of various species from her biology classes. Humanoids were by far considered the most attractive species in the galaxy, even by species who had no right thinking so. Their most attractive specimen were laughably sexier than any other form of sentient life. Tameranians, despite being considered among the most attractive humanoids (and thus life) in the galaxy due to their well endowed bodies, red hair, bright green eyes, and golden-orange skin were almost never sold as slaves as many Tameranians held the belief that slavery was immoral and they would not subject their race to it. If you wanted one, it was best to capture one off world that wouldn’t be missed and fake their death. However, the revolution changed all of that. The people were now more than willing to see the vile rulers of their world put through the most heinous tortures, and morality was no longer an issue. This auction was not only the first in the history of the planet to officially sell one off, but it was none other than a former monarch who was renowned for her beauty even among their race. She was sure to attract attention. The day of the auction came 3 weeks later, as many of her powers were removed through emotitonal torture in order to make her a more dominable slave. Since many of the abilities held by Tameranians were tied to their emotions, extreme pain easily severed her ability to access many of them. Starfire felt terrible, many of the procedures harmed her greatly and nearly all of her powers were gone. She could still learn languages through skin contact and cause her eyes and hands to glow a bright green, but that was all. (These abilities were chosen to remain through advanced tactics in order to enhance her sexual appeal.) She refused to wear her auction bikini until Bozis came into her cell threatening to force himself upon her if she didn’t do as he asked. Starfire guesses that he was hoping she wouldn’t put the costume on and just wanted an excuse to take her virginity before somebody else did, but Starfire finally obliged and wore it. The outfit, if it could be called such, was tiny even for traditional Tameranian outfits. It consisted only of 3 strips of bright purple cloth connected with twine that barely covered her most private areas from the view of the auction guests, but that was likely the point as one would need to purchase the entire girl to see what was underneath. Starfire was forced onto what was formally the royal performance center by Bozis, who felt her ass as he joined her on stage. The curtain opened, much to the dismay of Starfire, to reveal a full audience of bizarre aliens. Some large, some small, some revolting, some attractive, some male, and some female. All varieties presented themselves to her, however, they were not for her to choose. Starfire had been the last item of the auction, so several of them already held nearly naked slaves in their arms and a few had left already to enjoy them. This made it abundantly clear to Starfire that this was not an auction held out of malice towards her and that every male in the audience wanted her nubile form for their personal pleasure. By far the most revolting amongst them was a massive slug-like creature of an indescribably horrific color, texture, and scent in the far back who needed his own stone platform adorned with pillows as opposed to chairs like much of the audience. Bozis, who volunteered to work at the event began describing Starfire along with her many assets, some of which, like her virginity, lack of powers, and age, (which made clear both that her already impressive breasts and ass would grow further, and that she would retain her youth and beauty for several hundred human years) she hoped that nobody would have to know about. The bidding began at 200,000 credits and rapidly rose. She knew she was beautiful, but not until that day did Starfire know just how desired she was. Her price rose with such speed and power that it was as if the bidder’s lives depended upon owning her. 400,000 credits, 1,350,000 credits, 1,800,000 credits, The prices were immense and practically unheard of for slave auctions, but it was clear that the members of the audience refused to give her up. Eventually however, they began dropping off. Once her price passed 6,000,000 credits many saw the cost as far too expensive, even for such a prize as the lovely Starfire. A dedicated few remained focused, such as the slimy thing lounging in the back, with a tall red headed female slave standing at his side in a revealing golden uniform. Of all the things in the room, she would rather have any other one of them own her than that...monster lounging in the back. As he gazed lustfully into her eyes, it was as if he knew she thought these thoughts and that will to stay away from him only made her more desired. He spoke something to his slave who yelled out “Jabba offers 10,000,000 credits!” Everything went nearly silent, Jabba had suddenly raised the bounty over 2 million credits from the last offer and participants were already dropping like flies, having no conceivable way of paying such an expensive price. “Ten milien going once!” Bozis bellowed. Starfire’s eyes became frantic as she glanced around, hoping to find another being who wanted her more, anyone besides that filthy Hutt. “Going twice!” Bozis shouted.Starfire’s anxiety reached it’s peak. She was forbidden to speak and would likely be beaten by Bozis if she shouted, but her mind screamed to be with another. The hutt looked so vile and disgusting, and thinking about what he would likely do to her if she was his nearly made her gag. But unfortunately, no matter how hard her gaze struggled or pleaded, Bozis’s next sentence was already set in stone. “Sold to Jabba the Hutt fer Ten Milien Credits!” The Master After the auction, Starfire was taken backstage to be held until Jabba paid for her. It took all her remaining strength to hold back tears on stage. Her family was gone and now she, the former princess of Tameran, was being sold off to that disgusting Alien. What was his name again? It hardly mattered. She was his now and he could do with her whatever he liked. As she sobbed in her cell for the final time, Bozis entered. “Jabba liked yer costume,” he said “But he likes his wemen bein delivered with their bras off.” Starfire screamed as Bozis’ greedy hands approached her pert breasts. Despite her attempts to struggle, the lack of her powers made it an easy fight for Bozis to win as he tore off her bikini top with almost no effort, freeing a pair of the reasons she had been put up for auction in the first place. Bozis stopped for a moment, his eyes taking in her luscious breasts before Starfire awkwardly covered them from his sight. Satisfied with his final glance of her, Bozis then snatched her hand and began pulling her towards the exit. Starfire fought against him the entire way there to no avail, as his enhanced Tamerinian strength made him far more powerful than her. Jabba rested upon his throne, his slave still at his side, as Starfire was pulled into the room, her hands covered her newly freed flesh to the best of their ability, as she hoped to reveal as little of herself as possible even in these embarrassing situations. “Ho ho ho,” Jabba chuckled, his malicious voice ringing in Starfire’s ears as he spoke in a language she did not understand as his slave came up to Starfire and began struggling against her to attach a chain around her neck. During this struggle, the slave who had stood by his side earlier whispered in her ear. “I know this is difficult for you, but struggling will only make this worse. Learn to embrace this life and you will learn to love it.” Starfire did not listen. As the chain finally snapped closed, Jabba yanked it forcefully, causing the Starfire to fall into his bulky form, learning Huttese in the process. “Resilient I see,” he spoke. “It will not matter, my prize, either you will give yourself to me soon enough or I’ll take you by force.“ Starfire and Jabba returned to the great Hutt’s home palace, with Starfire being forced by chain against his mass the entire time. His other slave, who called herself Urbosa, gave her casual glances at intervals, likely intended as reassuring gestures, but Starfire was not in the mood. Her past, present, and future had been stripped as easily as her bra, and despite Jabba’s constant sly remarks she continued wearing the bottom, if only to keep her privates out of Jabba’s view for a few more brief minutes. They travelled upon Jabba’s sail barge, a massive pleasure cruise craft of sorts and the kind Starfire may have enjoyed being on in her previous life. There was delicious food, beverages, and a talented band. In addition to the band and a few of Jabba’s other dancing slaves, Starfire was seen as entertainment by various species in attendance, but more so as eye candy than anything else. As Starfire gazed around the room from Jabba’s throne in attempt to distract herself from the situation, another of his slave girls caught her eye. She was a beautiful young woman who starfire recognized as Princess Jasmine of Agraba. While she once wore a great variety of expensive outfits, she was now reduced to wearing only the pants of what looked to be one of them. The rest of her was only covered by sparce accessories, leaving her voluptuous breasts to bounce with her movements uncovered, which drew the eyes of many bar patrons. Chains bound her hands together behind her back as she seductively fed the men from a dish of fresh fruits. Starfire attempted to call to Jasmine but was almost immediately silenced by a tug from Jabba’s chain, as he silently reminded her not to speak. “Perhaps you will be allowed as much freedom if you give yourself to me, my prize,” he spoke to her. “You May have been the one who purchased me, but I will never let you have the intercourse with me, hutt swine!” She screamed rebelliously in huttese. Jabba yanked her chain to silence her but Starfire had already entered a rage. Not only did this vile hutt take everything away from her, but he had done the same to so many others, and he had the sheer audacity to call this freedom? Her state of depression was in fact more similar to a bomb, waiting for a fuse to set it off, and it seemed that now was the moment when the fuse had expired. She did little damage to the hutt’s great mass, but it took several guards to pull her off as Jabba boomed with laughter. In the process she had withdrawn her hands from her breasts and had revealed them to her master and the crowd for the first time. As Starfire was dragged to Jabba’s harem to calm down, Starfire caught a glimpse of some scantily clad dancing girls coming the opposite way to please their master and his crowd. The Harem Starfire was tossed into the harem by the guards who closed and locked the door behind her. Taking in her surroundings revealed a large, fairly ornate room full of slave girls. 10 slaves were currently present, with the rest either dancing for guests or pleasing them in other ways. A few of them gave her nervous glances but the rest continued as if she was not there. Several poles were present for dancing practice as well as layouts of food and drinks, but most of the slaves were gossiping about men they had fucked. As if that wasn’t bad enough, many were topless or completely naked. Starfire already despised the place. One of the slave girls saw her pain and walked over to her. She was a busty, brown haired woman who was completely naked, clothed in only a pair of dark, expressive eyes to compliment her other features. She extended a hand to Starfire, who still laid on the floor, and spoke. “Hi! I’m Leia! You must be new here.” Her warm and energetic voice was welcoming after the torment she had been through even under the circumstances. Starfire accepted the offer and took Leia’s hand, being pulled to her feet. “Do you want me to show you around?” “Yes please,” Starfire responded, “That would be lovely.” Leia then took Starfire on a brief tour of the harem and introduced many of the slave girls all of whom were unsurprisingly very attractive. Jabba had clearly favored humans, but there were some more diverse humanoids among the rooster of species. Leia tried to recount her sex with Jabba and explain why it was not as bad as she might assume, but Starfire didn’t want to hear it. After nearly an hour of trying to distract herself from the situation, Starfire noticed that Jasmine had returned to the harem, her handcuffs off as well as her pants, leaving her naked as well. She noticed Starfire and began to gleefully approach. “Friend Jasmine!” Starfire spoke “What are you doing here?” Jasmine seemed unaware of Starfire’s panic, and responded with a friendly “It’s good to see you, Starfire. I heard about the auction at Tameran and I’m so happy that you’re joining us.” Starfire’s jaw dropped. “How could you say that, friend Jasmine?” Starfire responded, growing frustrated at her apparent lack of free will. “We will have to be the sex slaves of that disgusting hutt for the rest of our lives! How are you ok with that?” Jasmine’s smile faded. “Oh right, you’re new here. Well, let me try to explain it to you. The way I see it, we will be fed, groomed, and loved for the rest of our lives. The only work we will ever have to do is extremely pleasing, and we still have enough freedom to pursuit other goals. In short. You have been given a perfect life by the bloated one and are a fool for turning it down.” Starfire entered a mixed state of confusion and horror. “Can you not see how he is controlling you?” Jasmine retorted. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand yet, I sure didn’t. But once you are fucked by Jabba, there is no going back. He will bring you greater pleasure than you believe possible.” Leia grew concerned as the two continued to argue, but her interjections were ignored as the friendship slid quickly into a fiery hatred. Starfire saw Jasmine, as well as all of Jabba’s other slaves as prisoners whom Jabba had brainwashed into subservience while Jasmine saw Starfire as ungrateful for the simple and pleasurable life that had been handed to her. The argument was cut short however when Jabba’s Guards grabbed Starfire and dragged her away to be prepared for Jabba. Preparations As she was taken into a preparation room, the last shred of dignity Starfire has left began to fade once a guard stripped away her panties, leaving her as naked as Jasmine was as he greedily revealed the last of her body. The eyes of the Gammorean guards ran over Starfire’s naked body like a stream of cold water. However, she dared not act against them as she had begun to catch on that this likely only enticed them more. They then dragged her to a shower, grabbing parts of her clearly done from a shallower purpose than moving her in the process, before throwing her inside. Starfire showered without hesitation, finally having the chance to relax in the enclosed environment without being watched as she washed down her body with exotic soaps with hutt enticing scents. As she left the shower, wrapped in a towel, she came to the sudden realization that the far wall of the shower she assumed was a mirror was in fact a one way mirror from which the guards had been watching her bathe the entire time. The rage in Starfire’s once peaceful heart was beginning to climax yet again, but before it could become too extreme, the guards began showering her with scented perfumes again designed to make Hutts find her irresistible. In addition to these products, makeup was applied to her face and her slave outfit was provided. Once Starfire laid her eyes upon it, she immediately regretted doing so. The top, if it could be called as such, was little more than a strip of cloth that ran behind her back from nipple to nipple, leaving her cleavage for all to see. The bottom was little more than panties with a beautiful red gem placed just above her crotch. There were a few other accessories such as a choker connecting to her shoulders and chain, boots which reached up to her kneecaps, and bracelets of purple cloth around each of her arms, but they did little to hide her attractive features. The Stripper Every fiber of Starfire’s being longed to be anywhere else in the universe than where she was now, struggling against a chain which had begun to suffocate her, conceding to which would pull her into the mass of flesh and slime the tongues of many had chosen to call a hutt. Such a word was not nearly vile enough to describe the thing pulling her with a fiery lust in it’s eyes. Her strength finally began to give against the hutt and seeing no other option, she began to scream. She screamed at Jabba’s guests for help, and they responded by staring at her nearly exposed breasts. Normally, Jabba allowed his guests to join in his initiation fucking of slave girls, but not Starfire. He had paid an incredible price for the exotic beauty and would not risk letting another man have her. Finally, she could pull herself away from the hutt no longer as Jabba began to slowly pull her towards his throne. Starfire grabber her collar and attempted to muster even the smallest ounce of powerful Tamerinian strength to break it with, but her efforts were fruitless. When they were only a few feet apart, Jabba ceased pulling and gave his slave girl her first command: “Strip.” Starfire was appalled that he would even consider thinking that she would willingly strip herself, who did he think he was, sitting up there on his stone pedestal, too fat and lazy to move beyond it. She was royalty, the princess of Tameran, and she would not be treated as such. This much she told him on an elongated rant, which she poured every ounce of her remaining will into, commanding him to release her. Once she had finished, Jabba pointed to her feet, no, he pointed to below her. Just below where Starfire was standing was a metal grate clearly intended upon closer inspection to be part of a trapdoor. Beneath the trapdoor, the beautiful girl caught sight of something subtle, a massive clawed hand reaching up at her. She recognized it from her royal biology classes almost instantly, it was a rancor. In an instant, Jabba could kill her, and the point now became clear that she was in no position to make demands.In fact, Jabba could end her at any moment unless she did what he said. The thought angered her, Jabba had trapped her, she was his now and if he wanted to, he could kill her in a moment. With this thought in mind, Starfire reluctantly brought her hands up to her top and slowly pulled it off, revealing her chest to an eager crowd. Jabba laughed heartily at his newest slave girl, who stood before him with desperate eyes. However, her eyes were slightly higher than the objects of his attention. The princess’s well endowed chest had all of his focus as he traced his eyes over her large breasts. Starfire did not attempt to cover up during this, fearing the beast in the cave below her more than the one she was currently at the mercy of. Jabba grew displeased of her apparent reluctance and his voice boomed over the whispers of the excited crowd, saying “Your panties as well.” Starfire hesitated more with this task, but eventually complied, leaving herself naked aside from a few sparse accessories. The compliance of his request filled Jabba with great glee, but Starfire was filled with horror, knowing what was most likely next for her. Jabba gently yanked Starfire’s collar, signaling that she was to approach. Quivering with fear, she did just that very slowly until they stood next to one another. “Suck my tail,” Jabba suddenly commanded. Starfire, still shaking anxiously, laid down upon Jabba’s throne and took the tip of his tail in her hands. The repulsive end of the thing felt pathetic in her hands and Starfire began to question whether or not Jabba truly would despise of her or if she had the ability to fight back. She decided that the price of learning might have been too hefty and she lifted the coarse tip to her soft lips, allowing the Hutt to enter her body for the first, but not last time. She sucked intensely upon her master, not wanting to make a bad first impression, but knew little else about how to please him. Jabba seemed to enjoy the experience nonetheless as his tail began to harden in her hands as he groaned softly. After several minutes of this, agonizing experience, Jabba ordered her to stop and his stone platform began moving elsewhere. Starfire quickly realized that this was Jabba’s plan. She was being taken to his private quarters for lovemaking. But despite knowing what was about to come, Starfire could no longer act against it. The Long Night The Master and his Slave entered the Master’s private chambers. His slave ceased fighting against him, perhaps finally realizing the futility of doing so. Starfire was stunned to see dozens of Hutt sex toys scattered throughout the room, with some looking downright inhumane to use upon a humanoid. Thankfully for her, Jabba had no intentions of using his playthings upon her so soon. The naked beauty turned around to look at him, a desperate look of fading hope in her eyes. Jabba chuckled upon seeing this and commanded her to open her mouth, which she obeyed with great and obvious reluctance. The great hutt wasted no time passing his tail between her pert breasts before curving it into her mouth and commanding the former princess to suck once more. The slave obeyed, sucking on the Hutt’s strange member with all of her force and will. Jabba’s lust for the girl flared exponentially as she followed his command with such strength, showing the beginning of her complete submission which would come within the long night if he was lucky. His greedy hand traveled down to her backside where he clenched her thick ass, testing it’s firmness, his other hand did the same to one of her breasts, which visibly upset Starfire. It was not long before his member began to grow and twitch, preparing to give the girl a taste of hutt seed. Starfire realized this and grew nervous, not knowing what to do once her master came. In her moment of indecision, hot cum flung from Jabba’s tail while Starfire panicked and swallowed as much of it as she could. Jabba prematurely removed his tail as his orgasm was in progress, dripping cum onto the Princess’s breasts as he molested them. Starfire should have found it revolting, but the experience was fairly pleasant to her great surprise. She had enjoyed tasting the salty cum of her master and a part of her wished for more. “Now, my prize, it is time for your test,” Jabba spoke once his orgasm had ended. “If you do not agree to this, you will not be killed, but rather, you will simply be tested at a later date whether or not you have submitted yourself to me.” Jabba’s tail, with viscous white cum still dripping from it’s end, fell into Starfire’s lap. “I understand that you are still a virgin. Notice, my prize, that I have not yet taken your virginity from you. That is because it is something you will give to me. Use my tail as a sex toy to take your own virginity and you will be mine.” Starfire stared at his tail as it went limp. If he had asked her to do this act this morning, Starfire considered, she would have said no without a second thought. But now, at this moment, she began to reconsider. Her odds of ever escaping this place were astronomically low, especially now that a collar was around her neck. Her only hope would be that the remainder of the Tamreinian monarchy would come to her aid and pull her from this place, but that was highly unlikely. Her best option, as much as she hated to admit it, was to start a new life as a lust slave to the great hutt before her. At least this way she might be able to get along with Jasmine and perhaps even make some new friends. And so, the last princess of Tameran, lifted the hardening member of the great hutt and felt it be the first thing to penetrate her most private area. She quickly thrusted it in and out of her, hungrily scratching an itch she had just discovered, as the great hutt looked onto the display with intense glee and surprise. He did not expect the girl to surrender herself so soon and with so much gusto. Deeper and deeper Starfire thrust the member into herself as she grew more and more excited. This was absolute pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before, and the horny slave couldn’t get enough of it. She had finally submitted herself to the absolute pleasure of the hutt. The male and female came simultaneously, leaving Starfire even more drenched in Hutt cum, this time nearly a gallon had filled her vagina and now coated her crotch and belly due to sheer overflow. As she laid there, content with the experience, Jabba let out a great chuckle. In 12 hours, he had turned a princess into a plaything and he would enjoy every minute that she belonged to him. They fucked again several more times throughout the night for several more hours, but no act matched or surpassed the pleasure that Starfire felt in giving herself over.